This invention is the sole product of the listed applicants and was not made under any Federal or Independent Sponsorship.
This invention relates generally to broadheads, which are often referred to as broadhead arrowtips or arrowheads but which, among users, are simple referred to as broadheads and more specifically to an expanding broadhead which has an inflight, closed configuration and dimension and which, upon striking a target, expands the rear of the blades outwardly to result in a larger entrance opening to insure kill of the intended target. More specifically, the blades of the broadhead embodying the invention disclosed herein relate to an expanding broadhead wherein the blades are forced rearwardly upon striking a target and are slid within a capturing passage or groove., being held within the same by a transverse extending or friction providing member positioned relative to a, mass reducing guide within the blade, such as a slot. As the blades are forced rearwardly, the rearmost ends of the same are shifted outwardly, either by a camming member or due to the guide or slot configuration, to an expanded cutting position.
An expandable broadhead having two or more blades, either singularly, arcuately spaced about the broadhead body within grooves or, alternatively, when provided as a single pair of blades, within a single passage provided through the broadhead body. In either arrangement a frontal portion of the blades extends outwardly of the diameter of the body to abut with a target as the broadhead penetrates and enters the same. The abutment of this frontal portion will cause the blades to move rearwardly and during such rearward movement, the rear of the blades is cammed or guided outwardly into expanded position to enlarge the opening made into the target.
The use of broadheads is well known in the bow hunting art and various broadheads including both expanding and solid blade types are available. The function of the expanding blade is to provide a relatively small, inflight dimension with the blades being outwardly moveable upon striking a target, to expand the blades to an open position. The solid blade maintains its dimension during flight and when entering the target. The advantage of the small, inflight dimension is the trueness of flight which is available as cross winds will not affect the flight as they are apt to do with a solid blade design.
It is an object of the Applicants"" invention to provide an expandable broadhead wherein two blades are arranged for sliding movement within a single transverse passage through the broadhead body or single blades, preferably three, are provided in separate, arcuately spaced grooves formed in the broadhead body such that the blades, in either arrangement, provide an inflight, collapsed dimension and, upon the broadhead striking a target, move rearwardly and are cammed or guided outwardly into an expanded, cutting dimension.
It is a further object of the Applicants"" invention to provide an expandable broadhead wherein a pair of blades are arranged for sliding movement within a single passage formed through the body of the broadhead and the blades are each provided with a guide element such as a slot formed in the blade, which slot allows for rearward movement and outward shifting of the rear of the blades into their expanded cutting position.
It is still a further object of the Applicants"" invention to provide an expandable broadhead wherein the blades thereof are provided with a longitudinally extending slot of selected configuration to assist in outward camming of the rear of the blades as they are moved rearwardly upon striking a target.
It is a further object of the Applicants"" invention to provide an expandable broadhead wherein, preferably three, individual blades are provided in arcuately spaced grooves formed in the broadhead body and are held and retained therein and allowed to move rearwardly upon the broadhead striking a target with guide means provided between each groove and blade to allow for outward expansion of the rear ends of the blades upon striking a target.
These and other objects and advantages of the Applicants"" invention will more fully appear from a consideration of the accompanying drawings and description.